


Falling into Darkness

by lordvoldewhore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asylum, Crime Boss Tom Riddle, Dark Harry, Harley Quinn/Joker AU, Insane Tom, M/M, Psychiatrist Harry, because i’m an idiot, but i changed bc i hated that name and it was making me lose my mind having to look at it, criminal Tom riddle, reposting, this one isn’t much better but eh, was called table for two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldewhore/pseuds/lordvoldewhore
Summary: Tom and Harry meet for the first time in Hogwarts Asylum.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 24
Kudos: 250





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a repost of table for two which i orphaned a few years ago in fit of rage and writers block. oops. i finally got inspiration to continue it so i’m just gonna fucking ignore the orphaned one and continue it here lmao

There was a feeling of anticipation coiling in his gut as he was led through the hallways of Hogwarts Asylum towards his new patient. 

He had been extremely surprised when he was offered the chance to work with such a high profile patient, seeing as he was a relatively inexperienced psychiatrist, having only started the practice about a year ago. But, someone seemed to think he was good enough, as he was recommended for this job, and had readily accepted it. 

It was the opportunity to get inside the mind of one of the most notorious criminals of Hogsmeade city. Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Whatever you called him, he was terrifying, and Harry was about to meet him, face to face. 

He tried to keep his face neutral of any emotion, but it was difficult with the excitement and fear warring inside of him as they stopped at their destination and the guard started to unlock the large steel door. It creaked ominously as the guard slowly pulled it open, and Harry gave a nod of thanks before turning towards the room before him.

His patient was already there, seated in a hard metal chair and chained excessively to the table in front of him. Harry approached cautiously feeling the excitement and fear all at once as he got closer. The man had yet to lift his head up from where he was staring down at his lap, and Harry was left staring at the dark brown, slightly curled hair on the top of his head as he sat down slowly on the chair opposite of him. 

There was a moment of silence before Harry set his files down and lightly cleared his throat. There still wasn't even a glance up, or any sort of acknowledgement from the man, but Harry continued on anyways. “Hello,” he started, and opened the file in front of him. 

There wasn't much known about Tom Riddle-aka Lord Voldemort- despite the fact that he was a rather infamous criminal. The picture on his profile depicted him in a sneer, and Harry took a moment to observe the unusual red eyes he had, noting that the file said he had acquired them when he had injected himself with a variety of unknown chemicals in an attempt for immortality. It was uncertain whether or not he had succeeded, as his red eyes were the only thing he currently had to show for the effort.

Harry glanced up at the man and smoothed the papers out on the table. He decided to forgo introducing himself for now and asked the criminal politely, “what would you prefer to be called?” He took a look at his papers once more and then continued with, “you seem to have two names...which would you prefer? Tom Riddle? Lord Voldemort?” 

His words seemed to finally get the red eyed man's attention, as he lifted his head up and eyed him critically. “Which would I prefer...?” Harry startled at his sudden liveliness and nodded, looking at the red eyes a picture hadn't seemed to fully capture. They were much more menacing and overbearing in real life. 

“Well, that depends on you I'm afraid…” his cold demeanor hadn't faded and Harry shivered at seeing such a malevolent expression on such an attractive face. If it weren't for the blood red eyes and the ominous expression, Harry might think him to be a handsome business man. It was a rather unsettling revelation to find out that the most notorious criminal in the city could walk past him and be mistaken for a normal citizen. 

“What do you mean it depends on me? They're your names, I just want to know which one you would like me to call you.” He replied cautiously, and watched as his blank face formed into a small smirk.

“Ask me again when we're done here.” He said, clasping his shackled hands together and placing them on the table. “But, in the meantime, what is  _ your _ name, pretty?” 

Harry chose to ignore the pretty comment, as well the blush he felt creeping across his cheeks. “My name is Dr. Harry Potter, but you may call me Harry if you'd like.” He responded, giving a small strained smile. “I am to be your new psychiatrist, as the last one…” 

He trailed off and was given a smug smirk in return. “Ah, yes. The lovely Ginny Weasley. I'm afraid she just wasn't cut out for this… She was broken quite easily. A bit boring too…” Harry shivered at this, hoping to avoid ending up in a situation like Ms. Weasleys. She may not have ended up as insane as the patients she had worked with, but she certainly wasn't sound of mind at the moment, and everyone knew that had to do with her involvement with the man in front of him. 

“Yes, well,” he said a bit stiffly, “we’re not here to discuss Ms. Weasley. We're here to talk about you…” 

A cold smile was given in return, though his eyes seemed to portray a small bit of amusement. “Me? You want to talk about me, do you? Don’t you want to hear more about dear Ginny?” 

Harry tensed at the seemingly playful tone. He didn’t want to know more about Ms. Weasley’s predicament, nor the part the man in front of him had taken in it. But, when working with violent criminals such as this, sometimes it was better to let them speak about whatever they wished. Sometimes, the criminals even revealed extra information in their ramblings, which is what Harry hoped would happen now.

“If...If you would like to discuss Ms. Weasley, then I am not stopping you. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.” There was a slight creaking sound as the red eyed man leaned back in his chair. 

“More comfortable? I’m not sure anything here could be described as comfortable, but I’m sure you’ll find my story...enlightening.” Harry wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. He knew that there was absolutely nothing comfortable about the Hogwarts Asylum, but that wasn’t necessarily what he had meant. 

He decided to refrain from correcting the criminal, and just nodded for him to continue, first asking, “enlightening how?” in a soft tone. He received a small smirk in response. 

“Oh...maybe I worded that incorrectly…” he tipped his head back slightly, and appeared to be thinking, and Harry watched on in silence, trying to ignore the pale expanse of skin that was shown as his patient's neck was exposed. After a few seconds, his head lifted back up and Harry was given a charming smile, and burning red eyes that seemed to watch him in a hungry sort of way. “Ah, that’s right. It’s not so much a story as it is a… warning.” 

Harry didn’t like the sound of that, but was curious despite himself, and this time didn’t bother with a response before motioning for him to continue. 

“Ginny Weasley…” he hummed, shaking his head slightly. “She was weak. Easily manipulated. There was a fire in her eyes...she had so much...determination. But it was snuffed out so easily, one had to wonder whether or not it had been all for show.” 

He turned his head back to Harry, his contemplative face morphing back into the harsh critical eyes and studying his carefully blank expression. “I had thought he would have learned his lesson,” he whispered lowly, “but it seems Dumbledore is still set on sending the young ones in here…” 

His voice seemed to portray a bit of anger, and it burned in his bright red eyes as well. “How old did you say you were Harry?” His name was said softly, and drawn out in hissing like way that made him both uncomfortable and filled with anticipation at the same time. 

He answered swiftly, “I didn't say. It is not necessary for you to know my age, just that I am old enough.” Their eyes stayed trained on each other, and Harry was about to break the contact and continue the discussion, away from the topic of himself, but suddenly, there was a quiet laugh coming from the man opposite him. 

“Oh...I think I like you...you're so much more  _ interesting  _ than my last...friends. Friends, they had called themselves. Said they had wanted to be my friend.” Harry watched as his crimson eyes burned with amusement and anger, marveling at the fact that could be so emotive, yet closed off at the same time “I had to wonder if they thought me an idiot...they weren't here to be my friend, they were here to pick at my brain, observe my habits, figure out my past…” 

Harry was rather glad he hadn't introduced himself as a potential friend, as many others had done trying to get on his good side. He had been more professional about it, knowing instinctively that the type of person he was to be facing wouldn't take kindly to it. 

  
  


Speaking with someone who was so perceptive and bitter and  _ insane _ was fascinating, and Harry wanted to know everything there was to know about the man in front of him. But, he had to ease into the more personal questions, as he knew there had to be at least some semblance of trust built first. 

“Why don't you tell me why that upset you?” He asked softly, watching the answering expression raptly. There was something addicting about observing mannerisms of the man, and he could see how Ms. Weasley had been so easily manipulated. 

He didn't want to end up like her, influenced by a criminal, used and tossed aside, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't. He  _ wouldn't  _ let himself get sucked into the deceiving whirlwind that was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, whichever. But, sometimes it was rather difficult to remember he was speaking with a criminal, because despite the fact that he was chained and imprisoned, there was still an air of arrogance and power that he seemed to exude. 

There was a rattling sound as he shifted in his seat and replied, “If a stranger came and asked you about your past, what would you do?” Harry stiffened at his tone of voice. He sounded as if he knew something. Harry knew there was no way he could know about his childhood, or lack of, but he couldn't help but feel cautious. 

“Well,” he said slowly, but paused for a moment to figure out what to say. 

Though he was interrupted before he could. “Ah, don't lie Harry…” there was a knowing smirk on his face as they looked each other in the eyes and he went on. “It's quite obvious that you were...unloved as a child. It's all over your face, really.” 

Harry didn't want to admit that he was completely right, as he wasn't even sure how he knew in the first place. Sure, he hadn't had the best home life, but he wasn't sure how he was able to tell from looking at his face. He didn't make it so obvious did he? He had hidden it for years, surely it wasn't so easy for one man to figure it out with just a look. 

Neither spoke as they eyed each other carefully, before Harry heard soft whisper from him, “Don't worry Harry, I'm sure not many other people have figured it out. You know the saying, it takes one to know one…” There was a strange glint in his eyes as he said this, he had a strangely amused look on his face, but his eyes were cold and shone slightly with the first vulnerability to be seen. 

As soon as he had finished his last word, a bell chimed to signify the end of their session and the guards pushed open the loud steel door, coming to collect their patient. 

Harry still hasn't moved, feeling stricken. There was one last whisper from the shackled man before he was dragged from the room. “By the way Harry...Call me Tom…” There was no trace of the earlier emotions shown on his face as the guards pushed him along. 

The door slammed shut as they exited, and the noise echoed around the room as Harry sat there, alone.  _ Tom,  _ he thought, as he finally shook out of his surprise. Such a simple name for such a complex man. 

… 

  
  
  


Tom Riddle had been in the Hogwarts Asylum multiple times. Tom Riddle had also escaped the Hogwarts Asylum multiple times. But, so far, he hadn’t been able to get free before getting evaluated by yet another psychiatrist.

It had turned into somewhat of a game for him. For psychiatrists, they sure were easily manipulated and broken, and Tom reveled in the victory of having analyzed and destroyed another person trying to meddle in his life. 

They always sent more, though, and so far, they had all been weak. They’d all had youthful faces and optimistic dispositions. It was amusing, yet so very tedious. He wanted a challenge, someone who didn’t give in so easily, and quit. Because they had all quit. After about one or two sessions with his mocking sneers and his cold smiles, they hadn’t been able to continue. Perhaps they had seen that he was a lost cause. 

Of course, the ones that  _ did _ stay a bit longer, had been easily picked apart by his critical gaze. Faces were so easy to read, and he took full advantage of that. They never really left the session room the same as when they had entered. 

So, when he had heard that his last psychiatrist, Ginny Weasley, (she had been determined, but in the end, it was not her learning his secrets, but rather him discovering and exploiting hers) had finally given up, he felt smug, for having driven away yet another meddler, but still rather upset. First of all, because he was stuck in a shithole. Second of all, because he knew they would just send in another generic psychiatrist with an annoying smile that disappeared within the first five seconds. He was getting bored in here, and he just wanted  _ out. _

But, then, his new psychiatrist walked in. When he first heard the door slide open, he didn’t even bother to look up. He knew what he would see. When his psychiatrist spoke up though, he was surprised to hear a deeper voice that obviously belonged to a male. 

They usually sent women in for him, which he had guessed was because they thought he would respond better to them. But, to him the gender of the person attempting to evaluate him didn’t matter. To him, they were all just people, all looking for the same thing, just going about it in different ways. 

He still hadn’t looked up at his first “hello”, though. He wanted to build the suspense. His new psychiatrist might have had a professional tone, but there was still that underlying hint of fear that Tom loved. 

There was some shuffling, and then, he asked an unexpected question. He wasn’t usually asked it- which name he preferred-but, when he was, he usually responded with a stiff response of, “Voldemort will do.” 

This time though, as he studied his new victim’s face, he knew it would be different. There was a strange air of naivety around him, as well as maturity, which was contradictory and all together confusing. For a second, Tom had thought he was reading the man wrong. But, no, Tom didn’t make mistakes, and the genuinely curious and kind, yet stiff and wary posture of the man in front of him didn’t lie either.

It was fascinating, and Tom had taken a second just to observe his rather attractive figure before replying. The following conversation was one of the most interesting he had had in a long time. His doctor-Harry, was his name, such a plain name for such an interesting man-was a very open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and Tom was vaguely disgusted at the simplicity of it, yet intrigued by what it revealed.

Harry’s bright green eyes shone with kindness and vulnerability, but his posture screamed with obedience and fear. There was a soft and curious look on his face, and a small unsure frown on the corners of his lips. It hit Tom suddenly, that this man was like him, but not. Two sides to the same coin, similar upbringings different outcomes.

Tom was immediately hooked. This wasn’t a toy he would be throwing away anytime soon, because while his other playthings had been fun, Harry was so obviously  _ special.  _ Harry was meant just for Tom, and Tom was going to have him. 


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these first two chapters were written years ago when i originally posted this. after this one they’re all gonna be recently written, but honestly probably not any better... whatever tho i’m just here for fun and also because i’m bored and suddenly can’t stop writing????

Tom was annoyed. Irritated. He was also annoyed and irritated at the fact that he was so annoyed and irritated. Of course, that may have to do with the fact that the reason he was getting so worked up was because of one person: Harry Potter. Harry hadn’t shown up for their next scheduled session.   
  
It’d been three days since their first meeting, and usually he was supposed to meet with a psychiatrist every other day. Tom was rightfully angry. It felt like he had been stood up. He’d been patiently waiting that day, sitting quietly in his small cell. Waiting with a feeling of anticipation growing in his chest, for the next meeting with his new toy. Planning what he would say, what he would reveal in order to keep Harry’s curiosity more prominent than his fear. It would do no good for the first interesting psychiatrist Tom had ever had to be driven away like the others.    
  
But, that day, Tom had waited in vain. No one had come to collect him, and he had been ignored. He was furious. Pacing his tiny cell with his hands behind his back and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, wondering what had gone wrong. Surely Harry hadn’t decided to give up. There was too much determination and interest, despite the undertones of fear, for Harry to have given up like that.    
  
Tom didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was agitated at the idea that Harry would have declined having more sessions with him. He didn’t like feeling so many annoying emotions because of one pesky human, but it could not be helped, and Tom just held onto the fact that this particular human was more interesting and likable than the others he had met.    
  
It had taken five days for Harry to finally show up. That day, Tom had been quietly carted off back to the plain room with the single table and two chairs.    
  
He’d kept a stoic expression on his face as he walked calmly there, his chains rattling around his feet, and the guards roughly prodding him along. After having been pushed into the room and plopped down into the metal chair, he was chained to the table and told to wait. As if he hadn’t already been waiting for days.    
  
This time, instead of keeping his head down, he stared intently at the large metal door in front of him. He ignored the side of himself that he knew would be disappointed if anybody but Harry Potter walked through that door.   
  
He hated the fact that one person had captured his interest so keenly, but another part of him didn't even care. He was already too invested and interested in the man to have him taken away from him.    
  
His expression had been pensive and intense as he watched the door, waiting for it to open, but when it finally did, his face smoothed out, replaced with a calm and uncaring demeanor.    
  
Through the door, walked in Harry Potter, looking a little stressed and worse for wear, but still with a determined and fierce expression. Tom let his lips curl up in a small smirk, glad that he wasn’t going to be subjected to yet another boring psychiatrist, and reassured by the fact that Harry wouldn't be giving up their sessions any time soon.    
  
They were both silent as Harry set down his files and Tom watched him intently. Harry was different than last time. Not really different, but he did seemed to be more cautious than last time.    
  
Less of the enthusiastic, yet wary demeanor, and more of the fearful, yet determined one. Tom instantly perked up at the interesting change in attitude and gave a charming smile. “Hello, Harry.”    
  
His face felt stretched and strange as he smiled, trying to seem pleasant and respectful, even when he knew he was anything but. The things one does just to have some fun when they're stuck in an asylum. Crazy.    
  
Harry (not Dr. Potter, how odd would it be to address his own possession so formally?) offered a small smile back in return and shifted in his seat. “Hello...Tom.”   
  
Hearing his name felt strange after going so long without anyone calling him it, but hearing Harry say it made his smile impossibly wider, and unbelievably genuine. Well, as genuine as he could be. Maybe it was more of a smirk.    
  
Nevertheless, Tom felt a certain satisfaction at hearing his Harry greet him, at knowing that his Harry listens.    
  
There was silence as Harry seemed to be composing himself, and Tom waited patiently, just observing Harry's face, and all his open expressions. Harry pushed his glasses up, seeming nervous as he looked through his papers and Tom watched him. He nearly chuckled as they sat in their somewhat awkward silence. Harry's attitude may have changed, but everything was still the same, everything would happen however he wanted, and it would be so much fun.    



	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written years later from the last one, so sorry for the bit of repetitiveness and brevity, chapters two and three were supposed to be combined. you know, if i hadn’t taken a three year break and forgotten wtf i was doing

Harry would like to say that his newest patients' words hadn’t gotten to him, but that would be a blatant lie. In the days following his first session with Lord Voldemort -  _ Tom -  _ he couldn’t get the sight of his haunting red eyes out of his head. They followed him into his dreams, pervaded his thoughts, and generally taunted him as he prepared for their next session. 

He knows he should proceed with caution, considering who this was, but he almost found himself excited to see him again. He tried to tell himself it was anxiousness, not excitement, as he thought about Tom and his honey-like words with a poison tongue, but he couldn’t deny that he longed to hear what the man would say to him next. Perhaps he even just wanted to hear his voice. 

When he found himself standing back in front of the door to their session room, his heart was beating faster than it had last time. In the back of his mind, questions were swirling around, making his thoughts muddled and confused. How could one man affect him like this just after one conversation? This was dangerous, and not at all what he would have expected from his patient, nor himself. He didn’t even know what he was feeling, but he found himself asking, is this how  _ Ginny  _ had felt? 

He stood outside the door for a good five minutes, refusing to enter until he had composed himself. It would do no good to make him more vulnerable to Tom than he already was. Tom Riddle was sitting casually in the metal chair, chained as before and smiling, as if he knew of Harry’s inner turmoil and found it amusing. “Hello, my dear Harry, I’m so glad to see you here again.” Tom’s smooth voice swept over him as he made his way towards the seat across. “Hello…Tom.” He responded, settling into the chair across from him. 

There was silence as Harry went through his files, if only just to have something to do, and he felt Toms eyes studying him. “I almost thought you might not come back to me, dear.” Tom broke the silence, sounding almost amused, but Harry could sense the underlying irritation that the criminal had at Harry for being days late. 

He cleared his voice, trying to be official and said, “Yes, well, I had some things to think about, but I am not one to give up. Tell me how you’ve been, Tom.” There was silence as Tom studied Harry’s face intently before grinning in a sort of delighted way. “Well, my sweet Harry, things have been dull as ever, the food still lacks any sort of flavor, and my cellmate is a rather unamusing fellow, but tell  _ me,  _ how have  _ you  _ been the last few days, hm? I missed you here at dear Hogwarts Asylum.” 

Harry tried to stop himself from being affected by the way Tom addressed him, but the blush crept to his cheeks despite this. “I apologize, I had to do some things before coming back to meet you, I’m sure you understand.” Tom learned back with a satisfied expression, his red eyes staring straight into Harry’s green ones. 

“Yes, I do actually. Had to collect yourself before coming back into the room with the big bad Lord Voldemort, hm? Don’t worry Harry, I  _ like  _ you. Much more than the rest of the unclouth workers here.” He smiled as if trying to reassure Harry of his sincerity, and against his better judgement, Harry found himself responding to it. Tom’s smile certainly wasn’t an infectious one, nor a particularly joyful one, but Harry felt himself smiling back despite this, because either way, it was a genuine one. 

“I like you too, Tom. Certainly, I know you are the monster that everyone says you are, there is no denying that, but a monster is not all you are, is it?” 

Tom abruptly sat forward bringing his face close to Harry’s, close enough for him to feel his breathing as his eyes raked up and down Harry’s shocked face and whispered, “Harry, you have no idea the kind of monster I am…” He paused to bring his eyes up to Harry’s, reveling in the barely hidden excitement in them, “but not to worry,” he continues, “I am many other things too.” 


	4. FOUR

Harry was pacing in front of the thick oak doors of Dumbledore’s office, trying to figure out he was going to say. Or, what he was even going to do, really. It had only been about an hour since his session with his newest patient, and he was already anticipating their next one, but there was something he needed to know before going back into that room with Tom Riddle, with  _ Lord Voldemort. _

Tom may have had some sort of effect on Harry when they talked - the way he looked at Harry and spoke to him made tingles go up and down his spine - but he knew he shouldn't get too sucked into this criminal's facade. He knew he had to be cautious despite his unrelenting curiosity of the man, and he's determined to go do what he should have done before. 

He had wanted to go into his first session with Tom with an open mind, so had forgone looking too much into his most recent and severe victim - Ginny Weasley. Now though, after their second meeting, and his realization that Tom might be affecting him more than Harry was affecting Tom, he has decided he just has to know.

Abruptly stopping his pacing, Harry settled down in one of the hard metal chairs nearby, holding his head in his hands. He was just making himself anxious for no reason, thinking about it so much. He will just make a visit to Ms. Weasley and then return for his next meeting with Tom. Everything will be fine. She will be fine. 

Harry sat there for a moment longer, collecting himself, before standing and swiftly knocking on the hard wooden door. He might have knocked a bit harder than necessary, seeing as it hurt his knuckles, but he barely noticed that as he worried his bottom lip and waited for a response. He heard some papers shuffling and then a throat clearing before hearing a “come in.”

He opened the door swiftly, careful to close it behind him and turned to face the head of Hogwarts asylum, Albus Dumbledore, sitting at his desk. Dumbledore, giving him a small polite smile and gesturing Harry towards one of the seats in front of him, spoke up first. “Harry, I thought I’d see you here today. How did your second session with Tom Riddle go?”

Harry honestly wasn’t sure how their session went, it had been interesting and informative, and slightly exciting, but Tom was hard to read, and for all he knew, the informative part of the session was just manipulation. “Fine. It was good.” Harry said quickly, sitting down in the plush red chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk. “I just… I just wanted to come and ask you about Ms. Weasley. Ginny Weasley.” 

Green eyes were focused intently on the aging face of Dumbledore as he hummed and nodded, grabbing one of the files near him. “I had a feeling this would come up Harry, and honestly I’m surprised you didn’t come asking about her sooner. Before you went to meet Riddle.”

Harry blushed a bit, feeling as if he was being criticized for being so careless and walking in to meet a criminal before fully seeing what they had done. “I… I would just like to know more about what happened. With her and Riddle.” he stated, trying to keep his tone professional and devoid of the anxiousness he was feeling. 

Dumbledore hummed again, nodding his head and flicking through the file in his hands. There was an uncomfortably long silence in the room as Harry awkwardly shifted in his seat and Dumbledore continued to peruse the papers in front of him. After what felt like at least a couple minutes (even though it was actually more like ten seemingly drawn out and uncomfortable seconds) of Harry awkwardly watching Dumbledore read and react to his readings, the head of the Hogwarts Asylum set down his papers and gave Harry a small, sad smile. “Well Harry, truthfully I was already going to request that you know more about Ms. Weasley’s situation, and you coming here first has made it all easier. There is restricted access to her room, but with my company you will be able to pay her a visit.” Dumbledore paused to look up at the old grandfather clock he kept in his office, “We can go visit her now, if you would be so inclined.” 

Harry balks at his casual acceptance of his request, he hadn’t been expecting this to be so easy, and he certainly hadn’t been expecting to be allowed in to see her immediately. “Um, yes sure we can go see her now.” he acquiesces, knowing that he shouldn’t pass up on this immediate opportunity, even if he’s suddenly not so sure this is a good idea. Before, he felt confident that learning more about this case was the right way to go, but now being faced with the reality of meeting one of the most talked about victims of the man he had sat across from a mere hour ago, he feels anxious and almost excited. 

There’s a feeling bubbling in his chest as he follows the headmaster down the hall to the restricted section that few have been allowed down. It’s quieter than he had imagined, and their footsteps echo as they walk past each door, all the way down to the one at the end. 

Dumbledore pauses in front of the door labeled “Weasley, G.” to look back at him with a grim look, “Harry, I want you to know that I am showing you this not because I think you will end up like her, but only so you can understand just how cautious you need to be around this man. He is truly a manipulative monster, and sometimes this can be hard to remember.” Harry nods at this, thinking of the words that Tom had said to him mere hours ago. Tom Riddle was certainly a monster, and now Harry was finally going to see just what kind he was. 

The headmaster unlocks the door, and as he opens it, Harry can hear a soft muttering coming from within. The door opens fully, and then he can see the red-haired woman that the ramblings are coming from. She turns to them as they walk in, and her face seems to darken with hatred as soon as she sees Dumbledore. “You! Let me out of here old man!” she stands up, looking enraged, and frankly, less insane than Harry had been expecting. She only has eyes for the headmaster as she spits out, “I don’t belong in here! This is your fault!” Harry tries to contain his shock as Ginny stalks toward them, but Dumbledore doesn’t seem to be worried so he keeps his cool. As she approaches, he sees her eyes, filled with loathing and presenting the insanity that he has heard so much about. 

“Now, Ginny,” Dumbledore says in his old grandfatherly voice, “Calm down dear, I know this is hard for you, but it’s for your own good.” He turns to Harry, looking solemn, “I’m going to leave you two in here for a chat, not to worry though, I shall have guards posted outside the door just in case she tries anything untoward.” Before Harry can even get a word in edgewise, the wizened man has turned and swiftly exited the room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Harry stiffens as he realizes he’s just been left alone in a room with a woman that has been classified as insane, and is currently raging about the man that brought him here. He glanced nervously at her, thinking about all the questions he had about her situation, but being unable to voice them as she glares at the closed door. 

After a few seconds she turns to him, looking contemplative. “You’re the Dark Lords new psychiatrist huh?” Harry blanches at her blunt tone and is about to respond when she continues. “How is he? The Dark Lord, I mean. Has he talked to you much? What has he said?” The questions come one after another, and she starts to look almost frantic with each one. Harry's confusion grows, and he finally gets out, “What did he do to you?” Everyone knows that Lord Voldemort had done something to her, but no one truly knows what, only that it had to be something terrible for her to be committed into the same hospital she worked at. But these questions didn’t seem to be ones that would come from a traumatized patient. She almost seemed worried. 

Ginny seems to find his confusion amusing, and the corner of her mouth ticks up as she looks him up and down. “He didn’t do anything. I did it. I killed those guards and I would do it again. Lord Voldemort does not deserve to be in here. And neither do I.” 

Harry’s mind reels with this new information and Ginny takes his silence as an invitation, gliding over to him with a slightly crazed smile on her face. “Don’t you get it? He is the Dark Lord. It took me a while to see it, but he is a monster in a world of monsters, and he is the best one. He is my Lord.” She’s nearly cackling by this point, and Harry almost feels entranced by her words. He has even more questions now, but all he can think about is how powerful and convincing Tom must be, to lure an upstanding psychiatrist to his side, even getting her to kill for him. 

Ginny is fully laughing at this point, possibly at his completely befuddled expression, and he almost feels awed by her confidence. He had been expecting to find a broken shell of a person in this room, but instead he’s found someone that may be crazy, but is as lively as ever, and devoted to the man that many call evil. 

  
  


The door behind him opens, and he turns to look while Ginny stops laughing. Dumbledore is at the entrance, looking grim, and he beckons Harry out. Ginny's face is twisted into a scowl, and she turns to Harry, her mood completely flipped from her exuberance from before. “Take care, fresh meat. Tell my Lord I await orders.” She waves him off, and Harry has enough sense of mind to respond with, “My name is Harry,” before walking out the door. 


	5. FIVE

Harry’s mind was still swirling with questions by the time his next session with Tom came around. He’s spent the past week thinking of nothing but the face of the man that inspired fear and loyalty in so many. 

He’d never bothered to wonder why there were hundreds so unquestionably loyal to someone considered a monster by officials, but now that’s all he thought about. The crazed look in Ginny's eyes had rattled him, and he didn’t know how he felt about the pure awe that had coursed through him when he realized just how powerful this Lord Voldemort was. 

The last two sessions he had spent with the man were barely an introduction to the enigma of a criminal that the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort was. Harry was told he was cruel, manipulative, and plain evil. Harry had concluded after meeting him that he was  _ more.  _ Harry now didn’t know what to think about the man, but he was even more eager to find out.

Today, he had shown up for their weekly meeting first. Sitting in the uncomfortably hard chair and flipping through the files that he had had to have read over a hundred times, he couldn’t stop the feeling of anticipation in his chest. 

He nearly felt like he was vibrating as Tom was finally walked in by the guards through the double doors across the room and led to his usual seat. He had a smug smile on his face as soon as he saw Harry, and the psychiatrist hoped that the dazed expression on his own wasn’t too prominent. 

Tom sat down opposite him, his chains clanking loudly in the empty room, but his pompous face never wavered, and he spoke first, “My, my, Harry, you’re early! Did you miss me that much?” He seemed to revel in the fact that Harry couldn’t keep the embarrassment off of his face, and his smile grew wider. “Don’t worry dear Harry, I missed you too.” 

Harry’s blush grew and he quickly spoke up to move the conversation on track, “I went to visit Ms. Ginny Weasley last week. She seemed to have a lot to say about you.” 

He paused to give the other a chance to respond, and Tom immediately leaned forward in expectancy, “Oh? Good things only, I hope.” He had an amused look in his eyes and Harry knew that The Dark Lord knew exactly what had been said about him. 

Harry’s lip twitched upwards, and he tried not to smile at the other man's blatant arrogance. There was something about him that made his ego charming instead of distasteful. Maybe it was because it seemed the arrogance was well-earned. “She proclaimed you as her Lord, Tom. I was not expecting that, I must admit. I was led to believe you had done terrible things to this woman, and you never once countered those beliefs.” 

Tom leant back, his blood red eyes boring into Harry’s bright green ones. He seemed to be searching for something, or maybe waiting for the other to break eye contact first, but Harry continued to stare back, doing his own search into the soul of Hogsmeade City’s most feared criminal. 

“Well, truthfully Harry, I just wanted to see how easy you scare, but what I found was so much more  _ fascinating. _ ” Tom paused, watching as Harry unconsciously shifts in his seat, leaning towards Tom in apprehension and confusion. “You wear your emotions like a second skin, you realize.” 

He had brought his voice down to a whisper, and Harry’s felt tingles go up and down his spine as he brought his face closer. He hadn’t even realized how close they’d gotten to each other, until he heard the clanking of Tom’s chains and one of his hands came up to brush a thumb on Harry’s cheek. “It’s abhorrent, really, letting everyone know just exactly how you feel. Weak. But you’re not weak are you? No, I saw it, the first day we met.” 

Harry’s eyes were half closed, and he ignored the turmoil inside that told him he shouldn’t be enjoying this intimacy with his patient. He didn’t know what Tom was going on about, but it didn’t matter. He was looking at him with a fierceness that made Harry’s gut tighten. The light in his red eyes was almost  _ possessive,  _ and Harry couldn’t ignore the fact that he almost welcomed that idea. 

Tom continued whispering, bringing his mouth closer to Harry’s ear, and he shuddered in anticipation. “I know what you are Harry. You’re like  _ me. _ You weren’t scared of all the  _ terrible _ things people said I did to Ginny,  _ oh no.”  _

His breath fanned over Harry’s neck, their cheeks pressed together as Harry’s eyes fully closed in acceptance of the situation. “You were  _ excited _ , my sweet Harry, you wanted to know  _ more.  _ Oh, how would your precious Dumbledore feel if he knew of your depraved interests? He’d probably lock you up right with me.” He paused and chuckled, leaning back a bit to give Harry a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. “ _ Maybe you’d like that.”  _


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i changed the title of this story bc i didnt like the title table for two anymore, but thats not important anyways lmao. 
> 
> sorry about updating with short chapters so much, I always mean to make them longer, but then sometimes it just seems like a good place to end so...

Tom had been fiercely pulled away from Harry when the buzzer had sounded and the guards had walked in to see him so close to his psychiatrist. He continued to smile, even as he was dragged off in such a barbaric manner. His Harry just couldn't keep his emotions off of his face, and it made him nearly giddy to see the messy haired man look so disheveled and lost.

After being thrown rather rudely back into his cell with his frankly bothersome cellmate, he still couldn't stop himself from smirking. The long haired man in the bunk underneath gave him a glance and then rolled his eyes and turned back to his book, “fucking lunatic.” He heard him mumble, and Tom would have rolled his eyes as well if he wasn't still on his Harry High. Fucking rich coming from someone who was also in an asylum, wasn’t it?

Either way, he ignored the man. Nothing would get his mood down after having such a wonderful conversation with his dear Harry. Tom was so proud of the progress they had made today. Finally, Harry had gone to see Ginny, and he could tell that he had some conflicting thoughts about it. 

It didn't matter what Harry thought anyway, because Tom could see what he  _ felt  _ and oh it was delicious. He had seen it the very first day with Harry, the thirst to prove himself, the  _ turmoil _ he felt inside over the lack of alarm he felt concerning Tom’s status as a well known murderer and crime lord. And most thrilling, Tom saw the exhilaration Harry felt when teased with the idea of knowing what horrible things had happened to the poor Weasley girl. He relished in the spark of intrigue and hunger in the other man's bright green eyes, and he hoped to see more of it. No, not hoped, Lord Voldemort doesn’t  _ hope.  _ He was going to see the sadistic gleeful look in Harry's eyes again, and would see it forever when he got his way. 

Harry seemed so innocent, but there was a darkness in him, and  _ so much potential.  _ Tom was more fascinated than he had ever been in his life, and he wasn't willing to let someone like Harry go. Harry belonged with  _ him _ . Not with Dumbledore and his ridiculous asylum, and certainly not in a such a boring and mundane life. Harry might not know it yet, but he was meant for  _ better _ things, and Tom was, in fact, better than everyone, wasn't he? 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


When Harry had finally walked out from his last meeting with Tom - the loud buzzer signalling the end of their session just as Tom had finished making the psychiatrist more confused than he already was - his emotions were warring inside of him. He felt like Tom could read him so plainly despite his efforts to keep a professional composure. It unsettled him, not because it made him scared or nervous, but because it made him all the more curious and drawn to the man. And that's what truly frightened him. 

In the days following, Harry had holed up in his apartment, poring over every bit of information on Tom Riddle he could find. Not Lord Voldemort, but Tom Riddle. He wanted to know more about the man, not about the figure that criminals and civilians alike feared. He wanted to know everything that made Tom Riddle the man that sat before him every week, smiling smugly and sending tingles down Harry’s spine each time. He went back as far as he could, looking for any scraps he could find, even going so far as to look at old school newspapers for a glimpse of his name.

He already knew everything there was to know about Lord Voldemort, he had rigorously studied all the bits of information at his disposal since meeting him, but the gruesome facts that stared at him from the page were not all that could make up such a charismatic criminal. 

Psychiatrists before him had labeled the crime lord a psychopath, and Harry certainly had had no reason to disbelieve the professionals that came before him, but he couldn't help but wonder. He swore he saw emotion in his flashing red eyes, sorrow, desire, and mirth seeping through at different times as he stared at Harry, and this made him ponder the legitimacy of those diagnoses. Of course, he could be a complete fool that was falling right into Tom’s trap, ending up just like Ginny Weasley, stuck in an asylum and labeled crazy for worshiping Tom as her Lord. 

In his mind, Harry swore he would never go that far, that he was just curious about the many intricacies that made up the Dark Lord, but deep down, he could see himself clearly. He could imagine following Tom, letting his hypnotic voice wash over him and control his every action, and it did not make him feel as sick as it should have. It felt almost thrilling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fifty points to slytherin if you can figure out who Toms cellmate is lmfao. I dont think its obvious at all but it makes me laugh writing it so idc. 
> 
> anyways i want to know if you guys are okay with the pace of this story?? sometimes i feel like im going too slow and sometimes i feel like im going too fast, so idk. I have lots of ideas for this story and at the moment im just trying to get from one plot point to the next without making it rushed. tell me what you think!! 
> 
> also, i should be writing for my other story instead of this one because i was trying to put them on rotating schedule to make things organized, but i just keep wanting to write for this one lmao so yall might just get continuous random updates here


	7. SEVEN

Tom Riddle will be the first to admit that yes, this is all a game to him. Causing chaos in the minds of others the way he does is like an experiment to him. People are complex, even when they are so boringly simple, and Tom enjoys watching them struggle under his mind games. All while he plans an escape right under their noses. 

He’s been in and out of Hogwarts Asylum more times than he can count, and he always escapes. At this point he wonders why they don’t just kill him and save themselves the trouble, but sheep always seem to be concerned with the opinions of other sheep. Better for Tom anyway, he quite likes living. 

He’s due for another session with his lovely Harry soon, and he thinks that for once in his life, he feels  _ nervous.  _ He shouldn’t be. He makes the rules in this game, Harry is just the unfortunate participant. He is Lord Voldemort, and he should not be worrying about whether or not he went too far with Harry in their last session. 

He is though, and it’s horrifying. He’s suddenly found that he…  _ cares _ for the man. He cares about how he’s doing, about what he thinks of him,  _ he cares about him.  _ He hasn’t realized how far his attachment to Harry has gone until now, and it scares him. He feels out of control. 

As he continues to wait in his cell, glancing at the clock every second, his cellmate turns to him, “would you mind not shaking your leg like that, you're shaking the whole damn bed.” Tom scowls, ignoring the man, and he continues on, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before. Taken that stick out of your ass, have you?” his cellmate snickers at his own joke and turns away without waiting for a response. Tom could not be more ready to escape this place. 

The guards finally come and bring him into the usual session room, where Harry is already waiting. Tom is nearly angry and the amount of relief he feels seeing that Harry hasn’t abandoned him. This man should not hold so much emotional power over him. 

He sits down, studying Harry's face, trying to detect any sort of fear, but finds none. The realization sparks something in his chest. He hadn’t gone too far. Harry still looked at him with an enthralled expression, ready to hang onto his every word. 

Tom waits for him to speak first, drinking in the nervous energy that the other exudes. Harry smiles at him, “Hi Tom. Before you say it, yes I  _ did  _ miss you.” his grin is mischievous and and a little shy as he states this, and Tom can't help but grin back. How can someone as positive as Harry exist in an environment like this? Tom can never resist giving Harry genuine smiles. 

Their session continues normally, almost too normally. He feels like they're dancing around each other, waiting for the other to approach the topic first. Tom wants so badly for Harry to acknowledge what Tom said to him, to confirm it, to  _ embrace  _ it, but he refuses to let his desires concerning Harry control him. So, he waits, and he talks to his psychiatrist like a good patient. 

It’s mind numbingly boring.

Tom just wants to lean forward and watch Harry get flustered, his cheeks going red, his eyes and pupils widening... But again he controls himself. Harry acts remarkably calm for the entire session, but Tom can tell there is something on his mind, and he can certainly guess what that is. He just has to wait for his Harry to approach it and accept it. 

It’s nearing the end, and Tom is getting antsy. They’ve been discussing exercise habits for the past ten minutes and he's about to lose his mind. Finally, just as Tom’s leg is going to start shaking again, Harry pauses. He stares at Tom then, seemingly right into his soul, and says, “You were right, you know. Is that what you want to hear from me.” 

Tom's body nearly starts vibrating with excitement as he leans forward, “well, I want a fair bit more than that, but it’s a start. He smirks at Harry, relishing in the blush that forms on his cheeks despite his obvious attempt at confidence. 

“I don’t know what you want from me Tom. I barely even know what  _ I  _ want. I just know you’re my patient and I have a job to do.” Tom leans forward just a bit more. 

“I think I know what you want, Harry” Tom stares into Harry’s eyes and Harry stares intensely back at him, looking absolutely hypnotized. “I think I want it too....” Tom whispers, lost in the swirl of emeralds that is Harry’s eyes. 

For a few seconds there is nothing but the sound of breathing in the room, and then Harry speaks. “I shouldn’t trust you.” He says it in such a way that makes Tom think he must trust him, and that makes his heart swell for some reason. Makes him want to be worthy of Harry’s trust in a way he has never been for anyone before.

“You shouldn't.” Tom agrees. “I’m a ‘dangerous criminal’” he says, mocking the numerous quotes he’s seen in Harry’s file. Harry doesn’t seem to be deterred by this, so Tom leans in even more, closing his eyes and connecting their lips.

Harry hesitates before responding to him, but Tom doesn’t mind, he almost feels intoxicated by the want that Harry has for him. It’s a short kiss, but it feels like forever as Tom pulls back to look at Harry’s face transfixed on his. 

“I lie to everyone Harry.” Tom breathes out, and the immediate shame that blooms on Harry’s face makes Tom reach forward and put a hand on his red cheek. “But I don’t lie to you.” The guards come back in, just as Harry opens his mouth, looking breathless. Tom doesn't wait for a response as he follows the guards back to his cell, leaving Harry to contemplate.

  
  


\-----

Harry is dizzy with passion as he leaves the session, walking like a zombie through the hallways and clutching his files. He’s only knocked out of his reverie when he bumps into Dumbledore. “Oh, I’m so sorry sir, I wasn’t paying attention.” he apologizes, feeling flustered. He feels embarrassed, like Dumbledore knows what he was just up to with his patient.

“No worries my boy, in fact you are just the person I wanted to see.” Harry gulps, “I am?” He suddenly feels very nervous even though he knows there's no way Dumbledore could know about what just happened. 

“Yes, yes, please follow me to my office, we have something of importance to discuss. Harry nods and follows dutifully behind as they go to enter Dumbledore’s office. His anxiety mounts as Dumbledore asks him to sit, and then immediately turns to confusion when he hears, “this is about your parents, Harry.” 

Harry frowns at this, “My parents died when I was a child, sir, I don't understand. Do you mean my aunt and uncle?” Dumbledore has a serious look on his face, seemingly upset about something. “I should have told you this before, I admit, but I had wanted you to go on without any personal bias.”

He looks contemplative as Harry just shakes his head in perplexity, “sir? I don’t..” Dumbledore interrupts him with a wave of his hand. “I’m sorry my dear Harry, but seeing as you have gotten close with your newest patient, I have to tell you. Your parents were murdered.” 

Harry shakes his head again, shocked at the old man’s words. “My parents died in a car crash sir.”

Dumbledore gives him a sad look and sighs, “Yes, that’s how it seemed. But there were many nefarious things going on in the background of your parents lives at the time. Did you know that your father was head of the police task force pursuing Lord Voldemort?” Harry blanches at this. He hadn't known that. 

Dumbledore nods, “Yes I see you were unaware. I assume that you are also unaware of the suspicious circumstances surrounding the car crash your parents were in?” 

Harry responds with silence as he tries to digest the information given to him and what it implies. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he knows he would be naive to deny it. 

“I see you're connecting the dots. I’m not telling you this to make you afraid or hateful Harry, it was just time you knew everything about the man you've been getting close to and how he connects to you.” Harry nods and gets up to leave, wanting no more of this conversation and needing to be alone with his thoughts. Dumbledore stops him. “Harry, remember, Tom is not a man to be feared. He is just a man.” 

Harry stares blankly back at the old man before turning back around to leave. He doesn’t know what to make of all this, but Dumbledore is right. Tom is just a man. A man that Harry is going to get some answers from.


End file.
